A Terceira Lei de Newton: Ação e Reação
by LucyBlackbird3
Summary: Leonard e Penny se casaram, e um quarto ficou vago no apartamento de Sheldon. E nada melhor que o facebook para achar seu futuro companheiros de quarto. Mais um novo membro na Liga da Justiça Dos Nerds, segundo as leis de Newton pode ter ações e reações.


Após o casamento de Leonard e Penny, Sheldon começou a procurar pelo facebook outro companheiro de quarto, O que foi uma péssima ideia, já que pessoas tão ou até mais estranhas que Sheldon se candidatavam para a vaga:  
— Sheldon desista— falou Leonard olhando por cima do ombro de Sheldon—, vai ser impossível você achar alguém que te ature.  
— Não Leonard, desconheço a palavra impossível— olhando para mais solicitações.— Olhe o que achei.  
— Deixe eu ver.  
— Olhe, é uma garota com menos de trinta anos. Não possui animais, é estudante de astronomia— falou Sheldon entusiasmado.  
— Quem diria. Agora só falta saber se ela vai conseguir te aturar...

Essa garota se chamava Eleanor, estudante de astronomia na Caltech, tinha 19 anos, muito reservada e com uma grande fonte de paciência:  
— E agora assine aqui— ordenava Sheldon mostrando o enorme contrato.  
— Nossa sr. Cooper, isso é mesmo necessário?— falou enquanto assinava e rubricava cada folha do contrato.  
— Necessário não, essencial.  
Ela não respondeu, já tinha convivido com muita gente excêntrica, e estudado sobre tantos outros. As primeiras semanas foram difíceis, teve que escutar o motivo de ninguém sentar no "lugar de Sheldon" no sofá e claro sem falar nas discussões que tiveram, por causa de Newton:  
—Sheldon, você não é mais inteligente do que ele— declarou Eleanor em mais uma das suas discussões.  
— Por que não? Eu sou bem mais capaz que ele— protestou Sheldon prestes a comer a sua comida tailandesa.  
— Por que ele é Newton!— ela colocou as mãos sobre o balcão— O cara que explicou sobre a gravidade!  
— Mas eu teria descoberto, como funciona a gravidade antes que ele. E sem precisar que uma maçã me acertasse.  
— Mesmo— e arremessou uma maçã na direção de Sheldon.  
— Ai! Isso doeu!— ele colocou a mão na cabeça massageando enquanto ela sorria satisfeita.

Depois disso ficaram quase uma semana sem se falar:  
— Nossa, as vezes ele é insuportável— ela estava conversando com Penny, enquanto subiam as escadas.  
— As vezes ou sempre?— as duas riram.— Bem lindinha, você sabe que não foi por falta de aviso.  
— Sei, mais era aqui ou um deposito de lixo.  
— Se eu fosse você, eu escolheria o deposito.  
— Bem, pelo menos consigo tapear ele, para fazer alguns trabalhos da faculdade— mostrando um trabalho com a nota A.— Tadinho, o que ele tem de inteligente, tem de ingênuo. As vezes penso que estou tomando conta do meu primo de sete anos.

Se despediram e entraram nas suas respectivas casas. Sheldon estava sentado no seu lugar no sofá, assistindo Star Trek:  
— Oi Sheldon chegou cedo— colocando a sua bolsa no chão.  
— Quantas vezes tenho que repetir, não coloque sua bolsa no chão— ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tv.  
— Caramba Sheldon, deixa eu respirar direito— ela pegou a bolsa e colocou no colo.—É Star Trek?  
— Claro, a única coisa que me tira do trabalho tão cedo— disse com aquela tentativa de sorriso na cara.  
— Bem— achou graça—, eu fiz esse desenho do Spock, quando estava de bobeira— tirou o desenho da bolsa.  
— Não!— se virou para ela.— Ótimo, agora serei obrigado a te dar um presente.  
— Por que? — sem entender.  
— Segundo a convenção social, agora que você me deu esse desenho, vou ter que te dar alguma coisa com mesmo valor ou significado.  
— Não Sheldon, esse desenho já é uma retribuição— se lembrou dos conselhos de Leonard.  
— Como assim?  
— Bem você sempre me lembra, para não deixar minhas coisas espalhadas. E graças a sua explicação detalhada sobre as leis de Kepler, eu consegui uma bela nota— ela mostrou a folha com a nota azul.  
— Então nesse caso eu aceito— pegou o desenho.— Muito bem feito por sinal.  
— O que vamos comer hoje?— mudando de assunto.  
— Comida indiana, já que agora o Raj vive com a sua namorada, ele nunca vem aqui.  
— Sente falta dele né?  
— Não, agora esta uma maravilha. Até que enfim posso comer comida indiana.

A campainha tocou e era Lucas, segundo Sheldon o namorado inconveniente de Eleanor. Até ela mesmo não gostava de certas coisas que ele fazia como por exemplo; cutucar as costas de Sheldon fazendo o coitado se virar pra traz toda a vez, Eleanor sempre discutia com Lucas. Mas apesar de tudo, Eleanor gostava de conviver com todos, principalmente com Sheldon. Com o passar dos meses ela foi se adaptando a tudo ali, que até era um lugar divertido, cheio de invenções malucas e bonequinhos de Star Wars:  
— Será mesmo que, alguém interesse em morar aqui?— ela colocou as chaves na fechadura.— Ou só eu mesma?

Abriu a porta e assim que levantou a cabeça, lá estava o Sheldon assistindo Star Trek, esta vez em blu- Ray. Ela deu um sorriso cansado, fechou a porta e continuou a olha-lo. Sheldon por sua vez estava imóvel, assistindo a serie atentamente como uma criança faz com o seu desenho preferido. "Assim como deixei de manha" pensou Eleanor, enquanto ia para o seu quarto.


End file.
